


Pass The Cake, Fix The Banner

by Tommosphere



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, Drinking, Established Relationship, Fluff, Harry Styles is Marcel, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Liam Payne is Leeroy, Louis is Johnny's son, Louis is Louis, M/M, Marcel is stressed, Niall is Harvey's son, Niall is Niall, No Smut, One Shot, Swearing, Zayn Malik is Veronica, loucel - Freeform, louis is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1729424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommosphere/pseuds/Tommosphere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Marcel tries to give his boyfriend the perfect birthday, Niall is not helpful at all, Veronica is a semi-mute decorator, Danielle and Eleanor need to keep Louis busy, Nick is a DJ, Leeroy is in charge of food and Sophia runs errands. </p><p>But when has anything gone to plan for Marcel Styles?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pass The Cake, Fix The Banner

“An hour tops, Dani. I promise,” Marcel said, folding the final napkin into a swan. “One hour and you can bring him back... You're a star, Dani. I'll see you later.”

He ended the call just Leeroy shimmied past with the cucumber sandwiches (no crusts, of course) and placed them on the table. Admittedly, Leeroy wasn't Marcel's first choice for Food Manager (it didn't matter what Gemma said, it was a thing). However, with Veronica dealing with the decorations, Danielle and Eleanor acting as a diversion and Nick on music, that left Niall and Leeroy. They had lost half a dozen shrimp in minutes, and so Niall was left... well, loitering. 

“Leeroy, where's the cake?”

“Sophia's on her way, Marcie. She says it's so Louis and-”

“Did she say how long she would be? They'll be here in an hour, that cake needs to be here, I can't do the presentation without it. Niall, stop trying to seduce my decorator!”

Niall winked at his friend, turning back to Veronica to continue the story of how he tricked his father into believing that he impregnated the wife of one of his father's best clients. 

“Charming,” Marcel muttered. 

He groaned as his ringtone sounded again, grabbing the phone from his pocket and slammed the green button as he brought it to his ear, “what?”

“Marcel?” 

“Oops, hi Louis,” he said, softening his voice. “How's your shopping trip with the girls going?”

“It's Christmas Eve, so naturally, it's been woeful. You sound stressed, did Gemma scratch your Take That CD again?”

“Louis, don't even joke about that,” Marcel whispered. 

“Well, I'm just about done here, so-”

“No!” Marcel screamed, ending the call and swiftly dialling Sophia's number. 

“He-”

“Sophia, where's the cake? He's coming! I swear, you'd better be here in minutes. I need you to be! Why aren't you answering, Sophia? Where is it? Sophia! Leeroy, she hung up on me, this party is ruined!”

“Marcie, I'm here. Your precious cake is here and Louis is not!”

Marcel turned to see an unamused Sophia holding a rather large box with Marcel Styles scribbled across the top. Leeroy gave Marcel 'the look' as he took the cake from her and sauntered off to the kitchen to prepare said cake. Sophia, in the meantime, went to assist Veronica with the banners that would just not stay put. Niall, to his credit, had not attacked the buffet since the shrimp, though Marcel suspected that there would be a significant dent in their alcohol supply. It was because of this that he (not for the first time that day) turned his attention back to the phone still in his hand, fully intending to ask Greg to bring over some more beverages. 

Dani: Subtle. 

Boo: U ok Marcie? x

Boo: Marcie? x

Boo: It's El, told him I was playing Flappy Bird. You owe me, idiot.

Lou: Have u seen Lux's scooter?

Boo: Still El, we're on our way. See you in 10.

Ten minutes. 

Ten minutes?

That message was sent two minutes ago.

Eight minutes.

“Leeroy! Veronica! The rest of you, we have eight minutes! Do we have enough tinsel? That banner is not straight. Niall, get your head out of the chocolate fountain, it's unsanitary! Leeroy, the cake! Now!”

It was at this point that Niall stumbled on a balloon, popping it. Marcel shrieked, pulling at his hair, face and just generally taking a freak attack. The other occupants watched on intently.

“I had great plans. Flawless plans! All I wanted was to throw the perfect birthday for my boyfriend, is that too much to ask for? And you've all ruined it! What, with your balloon busting feet and cheap banners and ridiculous lack of organisational skills!”

A small hand came to slap him across the face, cutting off his rant and leaving the room in (a now awkward) silence. Narrowed brown eyes and a manicured finger were inches from his face.

“El? It's only been... four minutes,” Marcel said, checking his phone for accuracy purposes. 

“Louis had to pee, get the candles lit.”

It was a hectic few seconds to say the least. Marcel arranged (and then rearranged) the party-goers around the room, shouting commands like straighten that damn banner and take that drink off Niall before he passes out. 

And then came the voices.

“Leeroy, the cake!” he screamed, just as the stricken boy came from the kitchen, clutching the base of the plate.

“Marcel, there's something you need to know.”

“No time for that Leeroy, go stand beside Niall and make sure he doesn't collapse.”

The voices were getting closer.

“No, Marcie. You really need to-”

“Leeroy, just take a party popper and stand beside Niall!”

The door opened with a loud creak, and in stepped the birthday boy, still in deep conversation with Danielle (something to do with elves, Marcel noted). Louis flinched as half a dozen party poppers sounded at once, the noise rivalled only by the loud birthday wishes thrown at him. 

“Happy birthday, Boo!” Marcel shrieked, shoving the cake in his face, “make a wish, babe!”

Louis' wide smile was worth the anxiety attack, Marcel decided. And when he saw the cake he would be so... confused?

“Marcie, I don't mean to sound ungrateful, but I don't think that's... appropriate?”

He was right, of course. The cake company had obviously misunderstood when he said he wanted a ball; instead of the intended Doncaster Rovers football cake he had ordered, he was holding what appeared to be a very detailed (and very edible) phallus with 'Happy Birthday Louise' scrawled across the... Well, at least they got the logo on the balls, he supposed.

“N-no, Louis. I ordered-I wanted-football. Argh! Sophia, why did you take it?”

“I thought you were trying to be kinky.”

“Kinky? Children are going to be eating this cake! Why would I buy a penis for my boyfriend's family?”

“Sick of them already, Marcie?”

“Nick!”

“Marcie, Marcie,” Louis cooed, grabbing his face. “Calm down, did I say I didn't like it? I love it, I love you, I love how you put so much effort into throwing me this party.”

Marcel grinned as well as he could with his face being squashed between Louis' hands, “I love you too.”

Exaggerated gagging noises aside, it was a sweet moment (made even more so when Louis stuck his tongue down Marcel's throat, if he was honest). 

“Now, I'm going to blow out these candles (and then he'll blow you, Nick supplied helpfully) and then I'm going to enjoy what you've planned for me. After that, because I know I'm going to love this party, we'll have our own celebration before my dad gets back from LA, deal?”

Marcel eagerly nodded as he held the cake up again for Louis to blow out the (quickly melting) candles. 

“Oh, Doncaster Rovers!” Louis exclaimed, his face lighting up like a Christmas tree (but if Marcel were being blunt, Louis' smile was brighter than any amount of Christmas lights would ever be).

“Sick, mate,” Veronica supplied just as the damned banner fell off the wall for the umpteenth time. 

Marcel groaned as the banner hit the floor, though couldn't bring himself to freak out now that Louis was enjoying himself. The couple crinkled their noses as the unwelcome stench of alcohol hit them as Niall's head popped over Louis' shoulder.

“Who the fuck is Louise?”

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless use of Friends reference, I know.  
> No bold, italic or underlining cause I haven't figured out how, darn it.  
> First Loucel fanfiction and first oneshot for the 1D fandom. Comments & helpful criticism always welcome, I love to improve.


End file.
